Destiny Is that it?
by Lucylucky123
Summary: Kimiko feels that someone is watching her so she asks Clay to set some traps. In the morning they find one of her childhood friends. Rai also gets jealous went one of Kim's childhood friend's friend flirts with kim. But there is also a new evil awakening. Can they defeat it? Will Rai ever tell Kim his feelings? Will they discover their own Destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Today is as normal as you can get it. But I had this feeling. A feeling that I was going to meet someone that I already known all my life. But like that's going to happen. I live with my team at a temple in the middle of no where. "Kimiko! Come on we need to train if we want to defeat the Heylin forces." A voice said as it grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the training grounds pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at the person. It was Rai.

My heart started to race when he kept a hold of my hand. 'No bad Kimiko! Rai is just one of your best friends and a teammate. That's it! Even thought I want to be more then friends with him *mentally sighs* wait did I really just think that? Man what is WRONG with me?!' I thought. Then I realized that we where close to the training grounds by Barky (I think that's how you spell his name). The dragon of wood. Barky is now helping Ping-pong with his moves.

I went over to where the others where training. But I felt that something was watching me. I turned around. Nothing.

"Hey Kim?" I heard Clay ask. I turn to them seeing that Raimundo was already with them. He was looking at me dead in the eye. He looked worried and so did Omi.

"Hmm." I replied simply. I then felt that someone was watching me. It wasn't Barky or Ping-pong or the people in front of me. No they were looking at me from behind me. It felt like that they we'er staring at me like they could she my soul. 'Creepy!' I thought then turned to my friends. I didn't want to tell them about the feeling that someone was watching.

"I'm fine. Come on we better train if we want to beat Chase Youngs." I simply say. I started to train. They look at each other to see if they should. They just shrugged.

"Hey Clay?" I ask. He stopped training and looked at me.

"Yes ma'am?" He tipped his hat.

"Can you set some traps in and outside the temple?" I asked simply. He looked bewildered.

"My I ask why?" Still bewildered. I still don't know why thought.

"You never know when we can get attacked" I answered. "Good enough for me." He then went back to training.

-time skip-

Later that night I saw Clay put up some traps. He was using his rope and earth element. I only asked him because well I didn't want any one to hurt my friends. I know perfectly well that they can handle themselves but I want to be sure.

"My friend why is Clay putting up traps" of corse Omi asked this. "Yes I would also like to know sister Kimiko" Ping-pong (I think that is something he would say) said.

"Well I keep feeling that someone is there watching us. So I asked Clay to put some traps just incase someone is watching and ready to attack us" Omi was about to say something. "Yes I know we can all manage but still you can never be too careful." At what I just said Omi left but Ping-pong stayed.

"So you feel it too huh?" He asked. I nodded in return. "Well I'm going to bed I'm tired."

"Ok good night Ping Pong." I said simply then went bed. I could still feel someone watching me.

-time skip- in the morning.

"Hey Kim, Kim you might want to wake up and see this." I heard a voice say. I known that it was Raimundo. I could tell. How you ask? Well call it an instinct. Plus his voice.

"What on Earth do you WANT! THIS BETTER BE GOOD! OR I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE." I screamed. I hate to be woken up unless it is important.

I claim down a little. I look at him. He looked scared. 'Oh well' I thought he then started to speak. "I-I-it's the t-t-traps Clay set up. It's been disturbed. As in he captured something uh…. I mean someone." He replied. "Ok get out, let me change, and I will be there in a second. Also sorry for yelling" he just smiled. "Don't worry I know how you don't like to be woken up." He then chuckled and left.

I got changed and left to where the boys were. Next to them was a girl that was tide up. She had white hair that was in a pony tail; light blue eyes, and freckles. She was dressed as a ninja; her face partly covered, her arms and legs had fish nets on them, she was wearing a skirt that was half way to her knees, she had shoes that looked like mine, her top was a ninja looking top she was wearing some battle gloves as well. On her forehead and waist the was band that had a skull on metal. (You know the ones in Naruto. Except there isn't a leaf on it or any thing there was a skull). She I also might want to add that her top and skirt was black and white trim.

To me she looked familiar. Like I have seen her before but I don't know where.

"Finally you got here. I thought that I was going to stay outside all day watching some girl while you took your time and got ready. Really what is up with girls? There not strong, they can't fight, and they take forever to get ready!" Omi yelled. I was on fire. No really I WAS on fire. I was also mad too. I look over at the girl that was tide up. And I could tell even with her face partly covered she had on a 'if I weren't tide up right now you would have been dead.'

I look back over to Ping Pong, Raimundo and Clay. They were 70 feet away. I look back at Omi. "Omi what did you say?" I said threatening. He hesitated. "Umm…. Uhhh…. I'M SORRY! PLEASE KIMIKO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He screamed. The rest came back. "Fine"

"Ok so what's up with the girl?" I asked Clay. "I don't know little lady; we tried to ask her questions but she won't answer. We checked for weapons while Rai went to wake you up. But she had none with her." Clay replied. "Strange, but what is even stranger is why I have a feeling I meet you before" the white hair girl widened her eyes. And right before our eyes, there was a white and blackish glow that covered her whole body. Then she untangled herself. We were all shocked.

I then got out of the shock ness and she her reach for something. My guard was up wait for whatever it was. I then she her pull out a locket. My eyes widened. I now know who she is now.

-flashback-

"Kimiko! Kimiko! Kimiko! I have a present for you!" A girl my age came saying my name. She was one of my many best friends. And let's just say that her name says it all. She had powers like me but they were different.

"Destiny! Destiny! Destiny! What is it?! What is it?!" I replied jumping up and down. Destiny WildMask is her name. They were rich like me but never greedy with it. They never took advantage with it. They would always donate some money to feed 10,000 families.

"I got you a gift for your birthday silly. Here take it!" She gave my a box. It was neatly rapped. As I took it she smiled a big smile. I open it. It was a locket. But not any golden locket. It was a golden locket with the words best friends 4ever. I looked back at her and hugged her. She hugged back. After 10 seconds we pulled back. "Hey Kim, did you know that there are only two of those in the whole world?" She asked. "Really that's so cool! Who has the other one?" I asked while I put it on. "Silly, I have the other one and I will always have it with me and you should have that one with you just incase we don't see each other in a long time. We will still remember. Now look inside!" I did as I was told.

Inside the golden locket there was picture of the both of us on both sides. I smiled. "Aww thank you Destiny this is the best present ever." I cheered.

-end of flashback-

"Omg! I haven't seen you in like forever. How come you never called?" I asked. I know that the guys must look bewildered right now. Destiny laughed. "So Kim but I couldn't even if I wanted to. They took my phone away before I started training to become the death ninja of the elemental ninjas." She said. I could tell that she was smiling. "Hey do you want to come into the temple and eat some breakfast?" I asked. "Sure can I bring some friends with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied simply. Right now the boys were shocked I turned to them. "I will explain later" I said to them then they nodded. I then heard a whistle. I turned back to Destiny. She was the one who whistled.

"YAHOO! Come on guys D wants to talk to us." I heard a man say. Then came out from the shadows where 5 people, 3 tigers, 2 lions and 1 panther the people where riding the jungle cats. We all got in a fighting position except for Destiny.

It then surprised us except the people on the jungle cats when the one that didn't have a person riding it came running to D. It jumped and started to lick her face. "Haha hey T. Yeah, yeah I know I missed you too!" She then started to laugh.

"Hey um Kimiko when are we going to get an explanation be I have no idea what in the world is going on!" Rai yelled. I then too started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The tiger kept on licking her face. She kept on laughing. "Ok, T I think that's enough." A girl said that had the same outfit as Destiny but instead of black it was light blue, but the trim was the same. She had blue hair that was in a French braid.

The tiger got off of Destiny. "Hey why don't we go inside and talk there because well you know how ninjas are and there identity." A guy said this time. He has spiky dark green hair and was wearing normal ninja clothes except that it was light green with a dark green trim. By his side was a lion.

"Yeah, sure come on, I want to know what is going on!" Yell Rai. He then headed off to the temple. We followed him after that.

Once when the ninjas got there they turned off all the lights, shut all the blinds and locked all the doors.

I then see a spark of fire and well it wasn't coming from me. It was coming from a boy with reddish hair and red eyes. Her had the same thing on as the green ninja expect of light green there's red and for the trim it was red-orange.

"Kimiko I know you know my identity. That is one of the reasons I have come. And your friends must know this secret as well." Destiny began. "You must each promise that you will never tell of our identity EVER!" The guy in green said. "If you tell we will track you down and we will…." A girl with the same outfit as Destiny and the blue girl except instead of blue or black is was yellow and the trim was blue.

"Let's just say you don't want to know. And that is a ninja promise!" I guy yelled. He had the same outfit as the rest of the boys just the base was purple and the trim is yellow.

"Let us introduce ourselves" they said at the same time while taking off there masks. "I'm Destiny a death ninja, and no I don't play the grim reaper." She gave a sigh at the end but it turned into a smile.

"I'm Jeffery but people sometimes people call me Jeff. I'm a life ninja, as in I can heal people." He gave a smile. The girl with the blue hair stepped up. "My name is Jessica but a lot of people call me Jess. I am the ninja of ice" she bowed. A guy I didn't notice before stepped up. He had brown hair and skin color eyes, had was wearing the same outfit as the rest of the guys there but the base was the color of sand the trim was a bit darker than the base. "I'm Patrick but I go by Pat. I am the ninja of balance. I am also the leader of the ninjas." He than mumbled something "even thought Destiny should have it, she's stronger that's me!" Destiny giggled.

The girl in the yellow and blue outfit came up. "I'm Mackenzie I'm a myth ninja." She bowed. "I'm Blaze" the dude wearing purple and yellow started. "A thunder ninja." Then a guy with red hair came out. "And last but still awesome" he started. His teammates rolled their eyes. "I'm Burn, Blaze's brother, and I'm the ninja of fire. YAHOO!"

I then heard a slap. I look over at the ninjas. I was stunned. She never slapped any one before, I looked at the team, they looked like it happens all the time. "What did I say about yelling and another thing." She gave her team a death glare. They started to quiver. "Why in the deaths are you following me for?!"

They huddled together to decide who will answer her.

"Jeffery you should do it, she might not hurt you as much." Jessica suggested. "No way I'm not going to do that, she will kill me!" Jeffery replied. "Well all in favor of Jeffery explaining say aye."

"Aye" everyone but us and Jeffery said. He gave an annoyed look. "Ok, fine but remember if you ever need healing I'm not doing it!" He left the group to go to Destiny.

"D, we wanted to make sure your safe plus Blaze wanted to challenge the wind guy-" he got interrupted but Rai. "My name is Raimundo not wind guy!" Rai then sent a death glare. "Ok whatever Blaze wanted to challenge RAIMUNDO, Burn wanted to challenge you, Jessica wanted to challenge the water guy and I wanted to challenge the earth guy." Jeffery explained. "And why didn't you tell me this when we were practicing?" Destiny asked

Raimundo pov

Just found out that Kim is friends with a ninja. But even her team is scared of her even the leader. But the life dude she knows how to annoy me. But a challenge seems fun. It get me to show off all the moves, that I have been practicing to Kim.

Wait why Kim? Am I? No I can't be. Am I? I mentally moaned.

"If you want a challenge then fine you got yourselves a challenge 4 on 4 no shangon wu. Got it?" I finally said. The ninjas looked confused.

.."oh um Raimundo, right?" Destiny asked. I nodded in reply. "Well what are shangon wu?" Right when Omi was about to speak dojo came at that exact moment. "Ok kiddos we got a shangon wu alert!" He yelled. I sighed. "What a better way to show you then tell you!" Kim yelled excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "There's no harm done if we go so why not?" Pat answered. We then hopped on dojo but the ninja were still on the ground. "Are you going to come or not?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about us we got our own way in getting there" Mackenzie answered. "And what would that be?" Kimiko asked.

destiny whispered something and out came the cats. They got on and I was surprised that the cats were walking on the air.


	3. Chapter 3

The death ninja called her tiger. It came to her. She went to the side of it. Grabbed some clothes. Normal clothes. "Where is the bathroom I need to get the heck out of this suit." She asked Kim.

"Oh down the hall to your right, then take a left go straight and you will see it." Kim gave a cheerful smile. "Ok thx." After that said she started to walk to the bathroom.

"Ok we are not here to challenge you guys. We are here to throw a surprised party for Destiny. It's her birthday soon. Of course she doesn't know we know when her birth day is. I had a fairy find out for me." Jeffery said grabbing our attention. 'A fairy?' I thought

"You might be wondering what I'm talking about right?" He asked. We nodded. "Well you see we can summon minions or what we call creators that live in wizard city. (Yes I play that game. Hey it's not nice to judge people you know anyway. I'm a level 52 yay!) Wizard city is where we came from. We were sent here by our head master to become ninjas and protect the spiral." Jeffery said.

"ok but what is 'the spiral'" Omi asked. 'I sure we all want to know, I thought.

"Good question the spiral is basically the universe but different. The spiral has multiple worlds. More then we know." Blaze answered.

"Kimiko you know Destiny is because she was sent here before all of us. When she was a baby. She was then adopted and became your friend. Later on when she turned 13 our headmaster transported her to wizard city. Blaze, Jeffery, Burn where her first friends there. They then found out that she was a WildMask child. She is also has a little sister who is power crazy and wants to take over this world. And everyone knows that a WildMask can only defeat a WildMask. That is why we are all afraid of her. Well everyone except Jeffery, who is totally in lo-" Jessica got interrupted by a hand covering her mouth. It turns out that hand belonged to Jeffery

I look of at Kim. She had a smile on her face. A beautiful smile. But I know what that smile also meant. It meant she was going to do something for the love birds. How I know let's just call it a feeling. I mentally sighed.

"She is soon to be 15 now. And we thought that we would throw her a surprise party for her. So are you in?" Jeffery asked.

"Of course" Kim said jumping up and down. "I'm in. Only because she is soo pretty!" Omi said drooling. I then see the life guy giving Omi a death glare. " if Kim's in I guess I am too" I replied. Clay just gave a thumbs up.

Jeffery pov. (He's the life ninja for those of you that don't know :3)

I mentally sighed. I was glad I was here if not I would be in trouble if Jessica told any one my secret. I knew it was a bad decision but she got me to say it with out realizing it before it was too late. Blaze and Burn had known this secret for a long time. After a month or so when the headmaster called us to show her around. Well burn was supposed to but well… We didn't trust him with a girl except one. That one was in a different school. Well I should say realm. She transferred here 3 months before Destiny ever came; her name was Jess. Yes Jessica one of Destiny's friends when she came here.

Burn kind of had a feeling for Destiny. I was ok with that at first but around 2 weeks after that I feel in love. I told him how I felt about her and he understand. His brother never liked Destiny because he secretly was dating Mackenzie. I got it out of him the hard way when I saw him space out of the quest we were on.

Destiny then came into the room with black shoes with skulls and cross bones, blue jeans Mackenzie gave her for Halloween. Yes Halloween, it's a tradition that if you gave a death wizard or creature something then the wizard or creature would have to protect you from the evil creatures that are not death creatures for that day. That's a made up tradition though made by Mackenzie. Haha what can you expected from myth wizards. Oh course Destiny does it any way.

Destiny was also wearing a pull over hoody with a big skull in the middle. To me she was cute. I'm glad I meet her when I did.

That's it. I know, I know I'm posting late but a lot has gone on plus basically no one is reading this story. Also school and all that stuff. Plus I'm posting this while in school. It's 7th period. almost 8th. But oh well. Have a good day!


End file.
